


Любовь и голуби (Love and pigeons)

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Spartacus 27 место на ЗФБ-2013 [6]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Голуби Октуса много повидали в этой жизни...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь и голуби (Love and pigeons)

Название: Любовь и голуби  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Бета: WTF Spartacus  
Размер: драббл (559 слов)  
Пейринг: Барка/Пьетрос/Октус (Авкт)  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: NC-17 kink!  
Краткое содержание: Голуби Октуса много повидали в этой жизни...  
Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора  
Написано для Winter Fandom Combat 2013

Под тихое птичье курлыканье легко заснуть, но Барка не спит. Утром, возвращаясь из кабинета Батиата, он поймал на себе взгляд молодого раба, как и вчера. И позавчера. Ещё совсем мальчишка: тонкие усики над верхней губой; худое, но крепкое тело; открытая улыбка и беззлобный взгляд. Родился в неволе и не знает другой жизни. Но мимолётный взгляд раба почему-то заставил Барку вспомнить о свободе.

Октус спит рядом, нагой, по его спине пляшут тени и всполохи факелов. У Октуса много страшных тайн. Он умеет читать и писать, но, когда Барка спрашивает его о прошлом, отстраняется и молчит. О том, чтобы снова стать свободным, Октус даже не помышляет. Не то, чтобы это сильно раздражало, но Карфагенскому Чудовищу хочется знать чуть больше о том, без кого его жизнь в последние несколько лет была бы лишена смысла.

— Моя семья владела несколькими голубятнями, — проронил однажды Октус. — Опасная работёнка. Много желающих почитать чужие письма.

Барка смотрит на него, спящего, с нежностью и жалеет лишь об одном — о том, что Октус не разделяет его стремления избавиться от оков рабства. Не о том, что вообще оказался здесь. И не о том, что подарил мальчишке-рабу ответную улыбку.

— Его зовут Пьетрос, — спокойно отвечает Октус, когда Барка делится с ним наблюдениями. — Думаю, он не откажется разделить с нами ложе.

— С нами? — удивлённо переспрашивает Барка. Он ожидал от Октуса осуждения, ревности, но никак не поддержки.

— Я тоже его приметил.

Улыбка у Октуса почти торжественная — и торжествующая — когда он вводит мальчишку в их скромное жилище. Барка немного нервничает. Он не знает, как это бывает втроём, и просто ждёт, пока Октус избавит Петра от одежды, а затем снимет свою сублигарию. Они различны, как день и ночь.

Октус умелый и ловкий; он ласкает член мальчишки так же уверенно, как полирует наконечник копья, и в руках гладиатора Пьетрос гнётся, будто тонкое деревце. Барка вспоминает, как сам познавал искусство любви в этих руках: время тянулось невыносимо медленно, но вскоре он научился находить в этом приятные стороны. Пьетрос гораздо более послушный ученик — терпеливый и старательный. Его тёмные ладони на белоснежных ягодицах Октуса выглядят захватнически, почти как у самого Барки. Это одновременно и злит, и волнует.

Заметно, как Пьетрос опьянён происходящим, но его расфокусированный взгляд направлен вовсе не на Октуса. Барка понимает, что мальчишка здесь ради него, а значит, пришла пора вступить в игру. И он манит Октуса на кровать, притягивает к себе и целует глубоко, жарко, а Пьетрос рвано дышит, зажатый меж их телами.

Барка берёт его первым, развернув лицом к себе, покрывая поцелуями шею и гладкую грудь. Пьетрос обвивает ногами бёдра Барки, откидывает голову назад, Октусу на плечо, и улыбается — так широко, так лучезарно, что в комнате становится чуточку светлей. Это одна из немногих радостей, ведомых рождённому в неволе, но Октус явно намерен её удвоить. Барка чувствует проворные пальцы, врывающиеся в тело Пьетроса, скользящие вдоль его собственного члена, растягивающие податливые мышцы ещё сильнее. Мальчишка дёргается в его руках, когда Октус приставляет головку ко входу, но Барка не даёт вырваться — он доверяет любовнику и знает, что тот никогда не сделает больно. И когда члены их наконец встречаются в жаркой тесноте, оба издают сладостный стон, а Пьетрос наконец с облегчением выдыхает.

Голуби, потревоженные этими звуками, взлетают, бьют крыльями, и взбудораженный ими воздух колышет мелкие кудри Пьетроса, иссушает бисеринки пота на могучих спинах гладиаторов. Барка переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Октуса на поджарых смуглых ягодицах мальчишки, трётся с ним — уздечкой об уздечку — и до голубей никому из них нет никакого дела.


End file.
